


I love you like a crayon loves paper

by Hansons_Hot (Thatkliqkid)



Category: 21 Jump Street (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4026664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatkliqkid/pseuds/Hansons_Hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally written: 20th November 2007. Just a fluffy Hanson/Penhall oneshot about their first date with a few sexual scenes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you like a crayon loves paper

“You guys, you stop after work sometimes right? Have a drink with your partner or get a meal?”  
“You wanna get a meal sometime?”  
“Sure why not?”  
“We believe you, go ahead”

And just like that the agreement had been set. The question that had spilled forth from joke tinted lips, the laughter tinged words had prompted the inevitable; had installed the butterflies that were currently swirling giddily around his taut stomach.   
Hanson picked at the napkin, twisted and turned it in his shaking hands, tore chunks of it into shreds of confetti and watched transfixed as it fluttered to the table top before him like freshly fallen snow.  
“You know this is just a meal right? I mean, good food, good wine, me, you, it’s no different from being in the chapel really” babbled Doug breaking into his anxious stream of thought.   
Hanson glanced up, his soft brown eyes scarred with unease.   
“Yeah because we regularly drink wine in the chapel” he scoffed.  
He nibbled at his lip, instantly wished the snide words could be dragged back into the depths of disquiet that they had flown from.   
“Maybe you shouldn’t have anymore of this; red wine apparently makes you grouchy” teased Doug. He grappled for the wine glass, firmly grasped the bottom and tugged it gently from Hanson’s hand.   
“Gimmie it back” he demanded sharply.   
“Not until you relax” said Doug pointedly, He paused.   
“Tommy what are you so nervous about?”  
The smaller man cast his gaze on the cream cloth, refused to look into those hazel swirls of concern and confusion.   
When had he started to like the man sat in front of him? He struggled to recall the specific moment or action that had prompted these overwhelming feelings he felt rage within him. When had a simple hello gone from a straightforward greeting to the brightest light on his otherwise darkest day?   
When had a sly look turned into a gaze of adoration? He blew a strand of hair from his face softly; cast his eyes upwards studying the chiselled face before him.   
He studied him slyly beneath his eyelashes, watched as he sipped at wine, and continued to contemplate.   
Maybe it was when he’d started being annoying that the realisation had dawned. When he’d found himself so distracted by his presence that he’d been unable to bowl straight, had felt a tiny flutter of admiration for the way Penhall didn’t give a damn who watched him act like a six year old and that if the action was fun or humorous he was gonna do it regardless of who stood in judgement; regardless of whether Tom Hanson granted his own personal approval.  
His chain of thought faded abruptly as he was dragged from his reminiscing by the light thud of bread against his jacket.   
“What do you think you’re doing?” he hissed, his eyes aflame with annoyance. Why, for once, could Doug not act like a grown man? Because then he wouldn’t be Penhall,   
“Getting your attention Tommy” said Doug a lopsided grin scrawled across his features as he dusted the breadcrumbs lightly from his fingers, “ You know, you keep staring at me in that dream like state and I’m gonna start thinking you fancy me”  
The grin froze and faltered on his lips as he saw the flicker of alarm in those chocolate coloured eyes.   
He inhaled sharply  
Hanson liked him? Hanson?!  
“Great, now go freak out” muttered Hanson casting his eyes downwards, he fiddled with the shredded napkin, not wanting Doug to see the melancholy strewn across his face.   
“I won’t freak” said Doug softly. Silence grasped the table, swam around them mockingly as it weighed down upon the hapless pair.  
“I will ask why though”   
Hanson glanced up sharply, stared in bewilderment at the hefty man. His heart fluttered wildly against his ribcage as his breath hitched in the back of his throat with hope.   
“Why what?” he whispered breathlessly as he wet dry and chafed skin.  
“Why me?”   
Hanson nibbled at his lip; felt his heart sink into his stomach as the ripples of rejection pulsated through his veins. Why had he ever thought telling Doug would be a good idea? That agreeing to this stupid meal could mean something more than two work colleagues chatting over wine and steak? He should have just trusted his instincts and stayed at home watching TV whilst searching for the solution to his problems at the bottom of a Budweiser bottle.   
“ This was a real dumb idea” he blurted sharply, his eyes glistening in the dim light, he threw the remains of the napkin to the table top and scraped his chair back with a frantic screech. He flung dollar bills to the table, barely registered their fluttering as he backed away from the table his legs weak and hands clammy.   
“Tom-“  
He shut his ears to the anxious call, chose to ignore the plea that spilled from Doug’s lips.   
He turned on his heel and hastily retreated from the restaurant, faltered outside in the dark. The wind whipped savagely through his hair, he shivered as it sliced through his thin shirt. Only then did he remember that his coat still sat strewn across his chair. In the restaurant. With Doug. He felt the groan slip softly from his lips, felt it tremble and vibrate until it had descended into a whimper of self pity and embarrassment.   
He wrapped his arms around himself, felt the cold nip and bite at his quivering torso as he stood blanketed by the blackness of February.   
He startled as he felt the scratchy fabric hit his shoulders. Gratefully he dragged the familiar jacket around his slender frame before turning, the wind whipped at his hair, sent bangs of brunette cascading into his face. He blinked ferociously as he yanked the strands from his eyes.   
“I tried to call you back-“  
Doug faltered, words eluding him for once. The wind whistled and chimed in their ears, the only sound that roared in the wake of this new found awkwardness between them. They stood; a gulf of unease and discomfort raging between their shivering bodies.   
“Why don’t you come back?” whispered Doug eventually  
“So you can send me weird looks over the bread basket all night? No thanks, I don’t really wanna spend the rest of the night trying to reassure you that I’m not gonna launch myself over the table and convert you to a life of homosexuality” spat Hanson bitterly, “ I like you Doug, but you obviously don’t feel the same so-“  
He paused, furrowed his brow in perplexity as a wide grin split Doug’s features.

“What? What’s so funny?” snapped Hanson, the frustration embedded in his tone.  
“You really like me” crowed Doug gleefully  
Hanson peered at him in the dim light, his face awash with confusion.  
Doug emitted an exaggerated sigh,  
“You think I don’t like you-“he began softly, he paused. Saw the faint shimmer of hope in the smaller man’s eyes. Gleaming like a beacon in the chocolate swirls of optimism.   
He leaned forward, pressed his lips gently against Hanson’s own savouring the sweet yet sour taste of red wine against the plump and tender flesh. They fell against the rough bricks entangled in the dizzy embrace of lust. Doug pulled at Hanson’s jacket before sliding a hand under his shirt, felt the starch material chafe against his skin as he rode his palm through the silky smooth hair on his partner’s toned chest. Hanson gasped in appreciation as the warmth from Doug’s skin seeped and tingled against his own. Doug felt his jeans tighten and bunch with desire as he pressed himself closer to the slender man.   
He felt Hanson’s hands push gently at his broad chest. Stumbled backwards in the wake of this refutation, he stood staring down at the smaller man whose face was shadowed by darkness and lust. Hanson’s eyes bled into hazel whirls of admiration with a snatch of uncertainty at the crest.   
“What?” whispered Doug softly, “I thought this was what you wanted”  
Hanson exhaled softly, watched his breath billow and rise on a cloud of frost against the backdrop of stars.  
“I like you Doug” he admitted shyly, “I like you a lot”  
“So why did you, you know, stop?” enquired Doug, his voice laced with bewilderment.   
“Because I don’t wanna have sex with you out here in an alleyway” replied Hanson matter –of- factly.   
“Oh” replied Doug smacking his lips together as realisation dawned. He bit his lip, glanced sideways at the smaller man, a rouge tint prominent against his cheeks under the faint orange glow of the streetlamps.   
He shivered as Hanson leaned in close, his rounded lips brushing against the chilled earlobe.  
“I’ll gladly have sex with you in bed” he whispered silkily his hot breath crackling and heaving against Doug’s ear, sending electric shoots of desire raging on a torrent of longing through the larger man’s body. He pulled Hanson close again, wrapped his arms around his slender shoulders so that they were entwined in a heated hug, the intimate clinch bristled and crackled with animalistic cravings for love. Once again Hanson found his back up against the wall, felt his flesh graze and crawl against the brick as they succumbed to passionate kisses. He felt his chin tingle and ache as Doug’s stubble scraped and scratched against his own smooth chin.   
The cold whip of air soothed his lips like a balm as Doug stumbled backwards ending the fervent display of desire. Doug stood, eyes locked, and gazed adoringly at his features.  
“ My god you’re beautiful” he panted, his chest rising and falling with yearning. He cupped the smaller man’s chin, watched the red spread to his cheeks, giving his chocolate eyes the burning glow of embarrassment at the undeserved compliment.   
“Thanks”   
The word came out as a croak, floated on a breath of low self esteem. Undeterred Doug traced his lips with a finger gently, held one hand close to Hanson’s face and as he meshed his lips into his he allowed his other hand to stray into the warmth of his friend’s denim jeans. He slid his hand beneath the elastic of Hanson’s briefs and cupped him with his hand as he roamed his mouth with his tongue; determined to show the man how beautiful he was. To prove to Tom Hanson that it was he, and he alone, that could elicit such excitement and aching lust from deep within his soul.   
Hanson’s frantic whimpers roused him; he leaned against him, their bodies enfolded in the shadows.  
“Don’t” begged Hanson, his voice low and throaty, he inhaled sharply, emitted a shallow and gasping breath as his friend’s fingers caressed and stirred him.   
“Doug”   
The plea was sharp and shaking, his heart hammering wildly against his ribcage, pummelling vibrantly against Doug’s own chest.   
He removed his hand slowly, felt Hanson tremble against his torso. His heart skipped a beat as Hanson’s wet and quivering lips smeared the ridge of his earlobe.  
“I had to make you stop” he wheezed, his breath warm and light against Doug’s face, “I don’t wanna cum like this, in the cold, outside a restaurant. I don’t wanna have to hurry into the shadows like some stupid pair of teenagers Doug. I want you - but not like this.”   
“Then how do you want me?” whispered Doug huskily   
“Take me home and see” grinned Hanson saucily   
Doug chuckled lightly, his mouth turning upwards at the corners so that his cheeks dimpled with amusement.   
“So…your home or mine?” he whispered   
Hanson nibbled at his lip; a crooked grin split his features weaving a devilish shadow over his angelic features. He flicked his fringe from his eyes and glanced up, his puppy dog eyes glittering with anticipation.   
“Ummm” he faltered the low humming vibrating deep from his sallow throat.  
“Yours” he decided finally  
“God I’d hate to have to wait for you to make a life or death decision” teased Doug  
“I wasn’t that slow” protested Hanson as they walked, their feet drumming against the pavement in rhythm.   
“Hanson, some poor grandmother went into a coma waiting for you to make up your mind!”   
“I could just go home and leave you to entertain yourself” retorted Hanson, a taunting smirk washed over his face, blanketed by shadows and tainted faintly by the streetlamp.   
He giggled as Doug snaked an eager arm around his slender waist.  
“You’re not going home for a very long time; I get to keep you locked in my room all night and do naughty things to your cute little ass”   
Hanson pondered and digested this new bit of information, snuggled in closer so that he could feel the warmth of Doug’s body against his own.  
“How naughty?” he enquired softly tracing gentle patterns against Doug’s ample chest.   
He heard Doug inhale sharply, his breath hissing against his teeth with fervent desire.  
“Don’t “, he pleaded.  
Hanson leaned in closer, brushed his slender frame slowly against Doug’s. He stood, slightly on tiptoe and swept his plump lips against his partner’s earlobe  
“Payback’s a bitch Dougie” he teased, his voice quivering with laughter. He took off running, peals of laughter floated behind him. He paused outside Doug’s apartment, clutching the doorframe for support as he panted, his body heaving from a mixture of arousal and the effort of running.   
“You can be a jerk sometimes” muttered Doug as he arrived at the doorway. Hanson flattened himself against the wall as his friend inserted the key. The door swung open and Hanson squeezed past.  
“You know you love me really” he grinned  
“Like a crayon does paper” smiled Doug as he entered the apartment.   
Hanson wrinkled his nose at this corniness.  
“I don’t wanna be paper” he said finally his eyes twinkling.   
“Why?” sighed Doug as he flung his keys on the counter, he settled his body against the sofa, patted the seat beside him invitingly.  
“Because paper’s boring, it’s so flimsy and breakable.” Hanson reeled off the reasons as he weaved his way across the room. He hesitated and paused once he reached Doug.   
“And, it blows away too easily” he finished softly, “And I wanna stay here”   
Doug reached out, grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently as he yanked the smaller man into his lap, the whispered words opening the floodgates to overwhelming love and admiration. He had never felt so wanted and appreciated.   
Hanson straddled him, received his tender kisses with delight. Doug smoothed his palms against his partner’s thighs, the heat from his skin burning and scorching desire into denim.   
He stroked him gently, felt Hanson quiver and tremble with longing.   
“ Now do I get to do naughty things to you?” he asked, a teasing grin splayed across his features.  
“Uh huh” moaned Hanson softly, his breath catching in the back of his throat. He surrendered willingly as Doug pushed him backwards so that he lay sprawled across the couch, groaned in appreciation as Doug rubbed himself eagerly against his frame, their bodies a mess of friction and sexual tension.   
They succumbed to heated and passionate kisses, their teeth clashing together in a mad furrow of lust so that the groove of the imprint remained on both their lips.   
Doug nibbled at the plump and tender flesh, slid his hand against bare skin as he caressed the smaller man’s chest. Hanson reached out, fumbled with the buttons on Doug’s jeans, the rip of the zip aroused him even more, he felt his breathing dip and shallow with longing. He heaved with excitement as Doug rived his shirt above his head, his hair crackled and seethed with static and sexual friction.   
Clothes littered the floor as they continued to rive and hurl their barriers to the carpet; Doug peeled Hanson’s briefs down his thighs, allowed his partner to return the favour until finally their naked bodies were free and uninhibited to clash together in a sexual symphony of lust, desire and love. A tidal wave of ecstasy cascaded over the pair as they succumbed culminating on a crescendo of rapture punctuated by shouts and roars of joyous rhapsody.  
They lay entwined, their bodies veiled in sweat, chests rising and heaving. Hanson snuggled up against him, wrapped his fingers tight around Doug’s own.   
Doug dropped soft kisses over sun-kissed skin, gently stroked a strand of hair from the pure face that gazed adoringly up at him.   
Hanson laid there absorbing the heat radiating from his partner’s skin.   
“I like you Tommy Hanson” whispered Doug softly  
“I like you more” said Hanson breathlessly  
There was a second’s silence as they lay  
“I’d like you more if I wasn’t so cold though” announced Hanson after a beat. He groaned softly as Doug moved allowing the cold to nip and pinch at his exposed torso. Doug reached downwards, fumbled on the crowded floor. With a click of triumph he re-emerged on the sofa dangling a long sleeved shirt temptingly in Hanson’s face.   
“That’s not mine”   
“No but if you’re nice to me I’ll let you wear it to bed” teased Doug.   
Hanson reached out for the clothing, pulled it over his head so that his hair crumpled; it stood dishevelled at random angles. He relished the softness the sweater made as it hit his tingling skin. Blanketed to his knees Hanson shifted his position so that he was encircled in Doug’s strong arms and allowed himself to melt against his chest.  
“Hanson?” whispered Doug softly  
“Mmm?” he questioned sleepily  
“Am I your boyfriend now?”   
There was a moments silence broken only by the rhythmic breathing of the smaller man.  
“You were never gonna be anything else Dougie”   
Satisfied Doug settled himself, allowed the warmth from Hanson to wash over him as he succumbed to sleep.


End file.
